<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A whole new variable by BlueSparks1515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764852">A whole new variable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparks1515/pseuds/BlueSparks1515'>BlueSparks1515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparks1515/pseuds/BlueSparks1515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pinky finds a young abandoned lab mouse left to die he immediately takes her in, with the hope that the child would make Brain see life in a whole new light. But will this new variable factor into Brain's plans in a positive way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Brain &amp; Pinky &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A whole new variable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First PATB fic ever! Hope you guys like it as much as I do, big plans so hope it doesn't flop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Pinky and Brain walked out of the city hall after yet another failed attempt to take over the world, it caused them both to realized something. For Brain he realized that nothing was just going to be handed to him, his plans were good but not good enough. He needed a plan that’d break barriers. He needed a plan that was better than all the rest. He needed a plan….that would actually work. Brain sighed in defeat and pressed on as they walked down the sidewalk, after such a horrid day he couldn’t imagine what his furry companion would be pondering at that given moment.<br/>
Pinky on the other hand realized that he indeed could not host a deluxe cheese-fest if he didn't have one of the best cheeses in the world. “....Mmmmmm cheese whip….” he giggled in a daze as he drooled over all the scrumptious cheese he’d been imagining. Pinky was, however, pulled from his trance when he realized how down his cagemate was. Of course, another plan had been put to the test and yet again it hadn’t been enough. It pained Pinky to see Brain so down, even though the plans didn’t go exactly to...well plan hahah Narf. They’d always somehow end up being fun fun silly willy and, in his book, that’s what really mattered right? The smiles and memories he and his best friend had made.<br/>
Still though, just because Pinky’s mind was empty, his heart was full. He just had to get that smile back on Brain’s face, but how?<br/>
Pinky tapped his chin, straining his brain for some sort of solution when he heard a weird sound. He froze in place, Brain continued on unaware of Pinky’s disappearance. Crying, the sound of somebody sobbing filled Pinky’s perked up ears. Someone in distress! Oh no no no that would not do! Desperately, Pinky went in search of the sound not even giving a second thought as to what Brain would say when he found out he’d left his side.<br/>
Pinky followed the sound, the closer he got the faster he ran. He finally stopped near an abandoned alleyway. The sobs were definitely coming from the area, it echoed the tight space making it eerie and quite loud.<br/>
Pinky slowly padded in, trying not to make a sound in case he was met with a horrible surprise. What was he thinking? Whoever this was needed a shoulder to cry on and gosh darn it, he would be said shoulder!<br/>
He followed the sound to a small box, it was labeled in messy red marker. Squinting, Pinky read, ‘rejected lab mice, Penly labs.’ Slowly, Pinky flipped the top off and heaved himself over the edge to find…..<br/>
“A little mousy!” Pinky squealed. The sudden noise made the small rodent squeak and scrambled to the corner. It looked up at Pinky with fear-filled eyes, it made Pinky’s heart throb. He climbed into the box as careful as possible and approached the little with ease. The poor mouse could be no more than 3 (in mouse years). The child seemed to be a female, she had huge (e/c) eyes. A tiny nose that glistened ever so slightly in the afternoon light. She had floppy ears that seemed a bit big for her age, her fur was (fur/color) and seemed as fluffy as a cloud. Her face however was filled with sheer terror, breathing heavily with each step Pinky took.<br/>
“Hey it’s ok little one,” he spoke in a low calming tone. “I’m not here to hurt you, papa Pinky just wants to help.” She cocked her head to the side, “P-Pinksie?” She babbled, Pinky smiled and gently patted the girl on the head. “Ya, Pinksie.” Feeling a bit safer, she wrapped her arms around the tall mouse’s lean legs and squeezed him tight.<br/>
Pinky laughed and pinked her up into his arms, she immediately squished her face into his furry chest, she nuzzled him with pure love. “P-p-papa,” she babbled melting Pinky’s heart. Pinky smiled sweetly, “can I take you to meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world?” When he didn’t receive a response, he looked down hesitantly only to find she’d already fallen fast asleep. Pinky pondered for a moment before nodding to himself, “Brain will love you, I can’t wait to see his great big smile when I tell him the news!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>